


Forgive Me

by StrikeMeDown



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikeMeDown/pseuds/StrikeMeDown
Relationships: Robin Ellacott & Cormoran Strike, Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 14
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

Strike was standing at the bar of The Tottenham, brow furrowed, as the joke he had been trying to tell through his drink addled brain had come out all wrong. Robin had been taking a sip of wine as he had started talking and the look on his face had resulted in her spurting her drink back out as she cracked up.

“Corm’ran what are you on about?!” She wiped the wine from her chin as she grinned at him still, lightly punching his solid arm as he laughed with her. “Barclay thought it was funny earlier” he pouted playfully at her.

She chuckled at him again as he smiled back, the eye contact held a little longer than they would if they weren’t half wasted.

“Well to the wonderful Miss Robin Ellacott, the divorce is officially through and you are young, free and single.. at last.” Strike lifted his glass and clinked it against Robin’s, but before she could open her mouth to ask what the ‘..at last’ meant, her eyes were drawn to the door opening over Strikes shoulder.

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck” Robin whispered grabbing both of Strikes arms and twirling him around so that she was safely hidden behind the bulk of him. He twisted his head around, stumbling one step sideways as he did so, straining to see who she was hiding from.

Entering through the door was a very smug looking and perfectly pristine Matthew in his cream chinos and a navy shirt, his chin was raised and eyes were darting around the room, clearly looking for someone. That someone, Strike presumed, was Robin.

“Why in holy hell would he come in here?!” Robin exclaimed. The answer to that question was swiftly answered, as behind him followed a whirl of colour topped with a bundle of brassy blonde hair, her hand held under her slightly protruding stomach in a way that purposely exaggerated the small bump.

“Pfffttt” Robin spat out her drink for a second time as she spotted Sarah holding her stomach, this time the drink sprayed across Strikes white t shirt. “Oh god sorry” she spluttered as she tried to wipe the liquid off his shirt, her hands sliding over his firmer-than-it used-to-be chest, lingering slightly before she remembered why she had spit the drink over him in the first place, her cheeks reddening.

“Don’t let them see me, it’s obvious that’s why he’s come in here. He thinks he’s going to make me jealous when in all honesty I feel sorry for them both, they’re basically the sameshallow, materialistic, adulterous person and now they’re stuck together forever... poor kid.”

Matthew was still wondering through the crowded pub, eyes still scanning for the familiar strawberry blonde hair, Sarah still obliviously tottering behind him.

Robin grabbed again at Strike’s arms trying to use him to cover herself more. She stepped closer to him, crouching slightly and shielding her face with her hand as she turned her head away from Matthew who was getting closer to them.

Robin looked up at Strike from under her lashes, their chests almost touching as the bustling crowd pushed her even closer to him, he didn’t step back, instead turning his body further around to try and protect her from the approaching arsehole. “I’m not hiding because I care about them you know, it’s just that I don’t want him to think he’s got one over on me again, he wants me to be shocked that she’s pregnant and I literally couldn’t care less but he would never believe that. I just want it to be done with, the divorce is over he should be happy but instead by coming here it’s clear he’s still hung up on that pathetic excuse for a marriage. I wish I could make it clear it’s over. I know it’s petty but I’d love to get one over on him for a change.”

The lovely tipsy feeling that they had both been enjoying had quickly dissipated. “Well there’s one thing that would royally piss him off you know,” Strike said, an eyebrow raised and a smirk plastered across his face.

“Oh yeah?” Robin replied curiously, wondering if he was really going where she thought he was. 

Strike took another look at Matthew who hadn’t seen them yet but was nearing in on them, Sarah babbling away over his shoulder. “Forgive me Robin,” he whispered.

He lifted her chin gently with his finger until she was looking directly into his eyes. He could see her scanning his face, slightly unsure and nervous but the small grin she gave him reassured him that she knew what he was about to do. He estimated that Matthew would only be a few metres away now but he didn’t want to look away from her to check. He leant down slowly still looking in her eyes, wanting to give her plenty of time to stop him. Their breathing was heavier now and the tension between them almost unbearable. Strike took another deep breath as the outside world melted away from them, then without hesitation he gently pressed his lips against hers. Robin closed her eyes, leaning forwards on her tiptoes, neither of them moving any closer but neither moving away either.

Robin heard the shriek from somewhere over her shoulder, “Matt, Matt babe look, is that Robin? Oh my god.”

“Shut up Sarah for gods sake, come on we’re not staying in this dump. We’ll go to Covent Garden.”

“What?! You wanted to come in here.”

“Just forget it Sarah, come on.”

Robin smiled against Cormoran’s lips, her hands pressing against his chest to steady herself. She slowly tilted backwards, their lips ceasing contact as she looked up into his eyes again.

“Now that was definitely one up on that smarmy little prick,” she spluttered, smiling at him again but taking a small step backwards out of his arms as she tried to clear her head, “thanks Cormoran.” The air felt a little thick and he didn’t know what to say. Robin was suddenly aware of her tongue, her mind racing trying to determine whether that was a proper kiss or a let’s just make Matthew jealous kiss?

Words failing her she looked away towards the crowds around her. Cormoran could sense the sudden awkwardness and wondered whether he had done the right thing, “sorry, I was just trying to get one over on him, like you said, you know, sorry if I overstepped the mark,” he stumbled over his words, “another drink?” He asked.

Robin didn’t know what to say to him, her hopes dashed, it wasn’t real she told herself, trying to steady her racing heart.   


“Yeah but best make it a Coke for me and then once those two are well and truly out of the way I think I’m gonna head home.” Robin said suddenly eager to get out of the awkward atmosphere.

“Good idea yeah I’ll...walk you to the tube” Strike stuttered again. Robin looked down at her shoes and took another deep breath. “Really Cormoran, thank you, that was just what he deserved and what I needed.” She looked back up at him and smiled wider this time.

“You’re welcome Robin, anytime... I mean well you know... I’m here for you” he smiled back. She nudged his arm with her elbow playfully trying to get back to their normal camaraderie ”I know” she smiled “now you get the drinks in and I’ll get the chips”. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning - it’s bank holiday, it’s hot and there’s nothing else to do so I may have had two glasses of wine already. Blame the wine for the mistakes. Hope you’re all staying safe.

Robin smoothed down the short figure hugging black dress and carefully shifted on the bar stool, crossing her legs gently and making sure that nothing was on show. She ordered another mocktail as she tucked the strand of lose hair that had fallen from her high sleek ponytail back behind her ear.

The employee that she had been watching, that was suspected of selling drugs to patrons, had just left and the bar owner had given her the nod to indicate that he had clocked off, she would stay for another twenty minutes as she wanted to keep an eye on one of the buyers that was hanging around with some teenagers she suspected were barely eighteen.

The sophisticated boutique bar was moderately empty for a Thursday night, a few small groups were crowding around high tables including the one she had her eye on and there were several other singletons sitting at the bar next to her but her eyes lingered on the lone figure sitting in a booth by the window, he was facing away from her looking at the street so she took the opportunity to take in his profile; the crisp dark suit, the mop of tamed dark hair and the trimmed stubble. She thought he may just be the sexiest man she had ever seen. He seemed to sense her staring, turning his head to look towards her and giving her a wink. Robin blushed furiously, cursing herself for staring.

A few more minutes passed as Robin pretended to check her phone while she discreetly snapped some shots of the buyer passing several wraps to the others surrounding him. The suited man in the corner stood up and started making his way over to the bar with his half empty pint. Preparing to leave Robin finished her drink and pushed the empty glass back across to the skinny, young barman she had been chatting to occasionally throughout the night. He smiled widely at her. “Want another one on me? If you’re free tonight I’ve nearly finished my shift, we could go on somewhere else or..”

“She’s not free tonight mate,” came a voice from behind her. “I’ll have another one of those and a drink for the lady”. The teenager looked awkwardly towards Robin, unsure of how to react.

“White wine please” Robin said to the barman with a sympathetic smile, feeling bad for him but glad she didn’t have to reject him herself.

“Well thank you but you never know you could have just chased off my Prince Charming there Cormoran” she said with a cheeky grin, turning to face Strike, who, she concluded, definitely looked extremely sexy in that new suit.

He sat down on the empty stool next to her. “Yeah right, he was only about nineteen. And you go for the gangly look do you?” Cormoran replied shifting himself on the high stool.

Robin rolled her eyes in jest and took the opportunity to study his face again as he took a sip of the drink that had appeared, noting that Strike had slipped the barman a larger than normal tip.

“So get the photos ok? Good call having us both here, no way would we have covered all those deals on our own, it would have been obvious we were following him around the place with so few people in here.”

“Yeah got them.” She turned back towards the bar and took a couple of gulps of the wine wishing her heart rate would slow down a little, it had been thumping rapidly since Cormoran had winked at her from across the room minutes earlier. She looked back at Strike and caught his eyes covertly taking in her figure in the tight dress. She had chosen it for its dark colour, to make sure she didn’t stand out, but she had opted for the more fitted style when she realised that Comoran would have to accompany her on the stake out. Cormoran couldn’t help but notice how the low neckline enhanced her cleavage and the material clinging to her curves accentuated her stunning figure. He quickly averted his eyes cursing himself for such thoughts.

“Right shall we finish these and then go to The Tottenham, bit overpriced in here, although we could just charge it to expenses” he grinned.

As Strike finished speaking Robin’s eyes widened, clearly spotting someone over his shoulder. “Don’t turn around” she whispered.

“Why?” He asked, his neck automatically starting to twist.

“Well...” she hesitated, “Charlotte just walked in.” She stared straight into his eyes, waiting for his reaction.

“Oh fucking hell, the last thing I want is her ruining our night” he replied.

‘ _Our night_ ’... Robin’s heart swelled a little, delighted with his response, but there was no time for over analysing. She could see Charlotte rudely gesturing to one of the staff by the door as she handed him a credit card.

“Well she might not see us in here but it’s pretty empty so chances are... I mean if you really don’t want to see her that is because I don’t mind if you want to catch up or whatever.. I can make myself scarce you know.. I...”

“Robin” he interrupted “I promise you the last thing I want is any contact with her. What I do want is our nice normal Friday night in the Tottenham... you and me.”

The butterflies in Robin’s stomach made her feel like she was already three drinks in. One day soon she had to find the courage to tell him how she felt about him.

“Bluey, is that you?” Came a soft voice from somewhere behind them.

“Fuck” Cormoran muttered without moving.

Robin took a deep breath, maybe she could show him instead of telling him. “Forgive me Cormoran”.

She leaned forward on her bar stool, gazing into his eyes. Tentatively she slid her right hand up to rest on his cheek, the rough stubble beneath her fingers causing goosebumps to appear down her arm. His eyes flickered between her eyes and lips. Robin closed the gap slowly, pressing her lips to his just as he had done two weeks previously for her.

Robin moved her hand up to run her fingers through Strike’s soft hair and opened her mouth to him, almost begging him to take it further. With all thoughts of Charlotte extinguished from his brain, a quiet groan escaped from between his lips and he moved to rest his hand gently on her waist.

The touch on her hip nudged Robin back into reality and she pulled back abruptly, her finger coming up to touch her lips absentmindedly. As she lifted her eyes upwards Cormoran’s lashes fluttered back open to meet hers, the silence stretching between them.

“That.. seems to have done the trick, thank you” he stuttered looking around to find that Charlotte was not standing where she had been before.

“Well I owed you one didn’t I.. after Matthew and...” her voice faltered. Robin was torn it felt like they were on the precipice, teetering over the edge. She could carry on pretending that she was just repaying the favour, laugh it off and joke around, or she could take that leap and confess all, tell him how much she wanted him to do all the things she had been dreaming about for a lot longer than she dared admit to herself.

“Cormoran I..”

Strike had to get out of here, he needed to think. The business, their friendship, it all seemed worth the risk suddenly but if he spoke now there was no going back. After their previous kiss he thought it unlikely that Robin did have feelings for him but tonight the tension between them was palpable. Strike looked at her face, she was deep in thought, her blue grey eyes not quite focused ahead. He could sense what she was about to say and he longed to say it first but didn’t know if he could. He had to think.

“Tottenham then” he interrupted Robin’s train of thought as her mouth opened to continue.

She stared back for a second before shutting her mouth and nodding, “Sure”.

After shrugging on their coats quickly and in silence Strike walked ahead of Robin towards the door, holding it open for her to go ahead of him. He needed fresh air and a chance to think about whether this was the right time to talk to her.

“Well Bluey I see the secretary has finally manipulated her way into your bed.” Charlotte snarled, emerging from the shadows to the right of the door that was just swinging shut, a viscous smile on her face. “I bet you never knew what you had until I was gone, there’s no way she can satisfy you like I can we both know that” she stepped close to him, sliding her fingers down the length of his tie as she spoke. “Come on, Bluey, you know it will always be me. That frumpy naive little secretary can never give you what I know you need.” Her eyes moving to look at Robin over his shoulder.

Strike stood perfectly still, his voice, low and flat, came out a lot sharper than he expected. “Never talk about Robin like that again, she is my partner, and she is and will always be the best person I have ever come to know and love in my life, including you. Now do yourself and Jago a favour and leave us alone.”

Charlotte didn’t move at first, her mouth slightly agape, clearly not expecting such a scathing response. “Well don’t come crying to me when she realises how much of a lazy, miserable bastard you really are” she spluttered, already turning on her heels to leave.

Cormoran took a deep breath as he watched her leave before turning around to face Robin. “I’m sorry Robin you didn’t deserve that, it’s got nothing to-“

He didn’t have the chance to finish his sentence before Robin had took two steps and jumped into his arms, her hands in his hair and her mouth on his, kissing him like he was her only source of oxygen in the world. He responded immediately, his hands on her back and his lips moving quickly against hers. Their kisses hot and wet. Strike slid his tongue in between Robin’s lips savouring her sweet taste, a hint of wine hit him as Robin groaned in his arms. His hands slid down to cup her bottom pulling her closer to him so she could feel the entirety of his body along hers. Her hands slid down his back scratching at his clothes eager to get even nearer to him. Their mouths were still entwined and breathing getting heavier as Strike caught Robin’s bottom lip between his teeth making her gasp. 

Robin felt giddy from the adrenaline rushing through her. When mshe heard Strike tell Charlotte he loved her she knew that she wanted him now, right this second.

Robin, still in his arms, broke away from his lips briefly “you said you love me?” She questioned breathlessly, gazing into his eyes. Strike didn’t answer, not aware of what he had said. “You said to Charlotte that you love me” she said, a statement now rather than a question.

“I’m sorry if it’s too much I shouldn’t have said it, but yes I.. I do love you”, she placed a finger to his lips stopping him talking.

“I love you too Cormoran” she whispered into his ear, her hot breath making him shiver with anticipation. She leant back and kissed him again, this time more slowly and purposefully. Her hand sliding smoothly down his stomach to rest on his belt. “We have a lot to talk about Cormoran.. but I’d rather that wait until the morning if that’s ok?”

He shot her a crooked smile that made her legs feel suddenly unstable before shooting out an arm at an approaching cab and entwining his fingers through hers. They fell into the car barely managing to take their hands off each other.

“Oh I’ve decided Cormoran” she whispered between kisses, “I don’t forgive you for that first kiss that started all this.” She giggled as his mouth nipped and kissed down her neck and across her bare shoulder. “Oh is that right Miss Ellacott,” his tone mischievous and sensuous. “Yes Mr Strike, so you’ve got a lot to make up for,” she squealed as he pulled her onto his lap, his mouth returning to hers, tongues clashing and roving hands exploring the others body as the cab hurtled along to Denmark Street. 


End file.
